A Organization Christmas
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: The Organization holds a Christmas party. RokuShi Fluff.


_Kingdom Hearts: Roxas x Xion: Christmas Fanfic. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a couple unlike any other couple between nobodies or somebodies or puppets in this case. One day, two days before Christmas, Xion was talking with Axel, one of her friends, about what she wanted to get Roxas, her boyfriend, for Christmas.

"It's just… I don't know anymore, Axel. Roxas is so…" Xion began.

"Difficult to buy for?" Axel asked. "I already got his present. A new organization coat."

Xion rolled her eyes and then an idea struck through her mind.

"What?! What?! Ohmigod! XION'S HAVING A SEI-"

"Shut up, Axel." Xion shoved him. "I just got an idea for Roxas' Christmas present."

"Ooh! What?! Tell me!"

"Awww… but if I tell you it'll ruin the surprise!" She said.

"Whatever. Hey, let's go get Roxas and have some sea salt!"

"I can't, Axel. This present is important!" Xion said, turning in the direction of her room.

"What about my present?!" Axel shouted.

"It's already done!" She shouted back.

I was walking to my room when I ran into Axel.

"Oi! Roxas! Come with me! Twilight Town is really pretty during December! Let's go have some ice cream!"

"But, I was going to ask Xion something."

"She's busy."

"Buuuuuuuuut….."

"No, buts. You're coming with me."

Axel pushed me out of the castle and into a dark corridor to Twilight Town. I glanced back to see Xion come out of her room and walk over to the Organization's Moogle.  
When we came back, I was exhausted somehow. I headed back to my room, where I fell asleep for two days straight. When I awoke, it was Christmas Day. I got up and got out my presents for Axel and Xion. I put on my organization coat and headed out. I ran into Demyx in the hall.

"Roxas! Help an old buddy out!"

"With what?" I asked.

"I can't remember where I put Luxord's gift!"

I began walking down the hallway.

"You put it under the Christmas tree in the mission assigning room, remember?"

I headed to the mission assigning room and laid my gifts under the tree. I saw a few presents for me from Luxord, Demyx and Axel and I saw gifts from Luxord, Demyx and Axel and I saw gifts for Axel and Xion form Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar and Saix. I wondered if Xion had gotten me anything.

"Roxas, you're here early." Saix said.

I turned around to see Saix with a gift under his arm.

"Yeah, I just had to drop off some more presents."

"Well, I need you to go and catch some rare Heartless that only appear today."

"But, it's Christmas! Xemnas gave everyone the day off again!"

Saix threw a brown sack at me.

"The Heartless are called Reindoes, Santa Klouse, Snowmoe, and Ginger Snaps. You can find them in Halloween Town in a Christmas tree portal."

"Ugh!" I picked up the sack, opened a dark portal and headed to Halloween Town.

When I came back, everyone was in the mission assigning room even Xemnas.  
I saw Saix and gave him the sack.

"Three Reindoes, One Santa Klouse, Three Snowmoes and fifty-two Ginger Snaps."

"Xion!" Saix called.

Xion walked over. "Yes?"

He gave her the sack. "Use your magic and make these heartless inanimate."

She sighed and used her best magic to make the room Christmas-y. Snow began falling from the ceiling. The Santa Klouse and the Reindoes were high above us with the Santa Klouse in a sled with Reindoes pulling him. The Snowmoe(s) were spread about the room and the Ginger Snaps were shrunken down and on a dish on the buffet table next to us.

"Wow, Xion! You're magic is amazing!" I said.

She blushed even though we nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings because we have no heart.

"Okay, everyone!" Xemnas' deep voice began.

"Its time for another momentous moment. Opening your presents."

Everyone of us gathered around the "Christmas" tree while Marluxia handed out the presents.

"Here's one for you, Xemnas." He said, handing Xemnas the present which was wrapped in personalized nobody wrapping paper (you could get it from the Organization Moogle.)

We all watched as Xemnas opened his gift from Xigbar. It was a "good for one work car" stub for Toymota.

"You were constantly talking about getting the Organization a car so I got you a stub to get one for free at Toymota." Xigbar explained.

Xemnas nodded his head and set his present down.

"Xigbar, you're next."

Marluxia handed Xigbar his gift which was a present from myself, Xion, Axel and Demyx.

He unwrapped his gift and laughed.

"I needed another eye patch! Thanks."

He set his present down as Marluxia tossed Xaldin his.

"New lances. Thank you Zexion."

I'm not going to tell you the rest of the gifts except for a few. Zexion got a new book, Luxord, a new deck of cards, Demyx, a guitar, and Marluxia, a book about tending roses. Now, it was Axel's turn.

"Axel, you've got four gifts. One from Saix, Luxord, Xion and Roxas."

Axel opened Xion and Luxord's gift first. It was some hair gel. I laughed.

"Now, you're hair can be extra spikey!"

"Shut up, Roxas!" Axel said, smiling. "Thanks, Xion. Luxord."

Saix's gift to Axel was one free 'get out of work day.'

"Expires 12-23-09?! What the fork, Saix?!"

He smirked. "Merry Christmas."

My gift to Axel was a miniature form of his chakrums I made with the Organization Moogle.

"Thanks, Roxas." Axel beamed.

Now, it was Xion's turn.

"This one is from Demyx, Xion." Marluxia replied.

Xion took the gift from Marluxia and opened it slowly.

Demyx's present to Xion was…  
"Four Elixirs and Four Megalixirs. Thanks, Demyx."

"You're welcome." He said.

"Next is Xigbar's."

Xigbar's present to Xion was a doll of herself that looked like a puppet.

"Gee… um, thanks, Xigbar."

Xigbar just threw his head back and laughed.

Xemnas, Saix and Vexen shot him dark looks but I didn't know why.

"Okay, this one is from Axel. And, here take Roxas' as well."

Axel's gift was three free sea salt ice cream coupons. Xion and I looked at Axel and chuckled. Axel just rolled her eyes.  
My gift was next. Xion took her time opening it to find inside a-

"Wow. A seashell necklace, thank you, Roxas!" Xion smiled.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Okay, Roxas. You only have three gifts. Ones from Axel, Xion and the Organization's Moogle." Marluxia responded.

I opened Axel's first and rose an eyebrow.

"Thanks…Axel."

"You're welcome."

"Man, how cheap are you, Axel?!" Larxene asked.

"Hey! At least it's better than Saix's gift."

Everyone except Saix nodded.

Then, I opened the Moogle's gift so Saix wouldn't go berserk on Axel. It was a 'buy one [anything!] get something free.' coupon for its shop.

"You never know when it'll come in handy."

I nodded.

Xion's gift was next and then it was the mingle sociable part of this party. I opened Xion's gift to found out that it was an ornament of Axel, Xion and I eating ice cream on the Station Clock Tower after work.

"Thanks, Xion. This is by far the best present ever." I said.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Xemnas, then, clapped his hands and said, "Let the momentous sociable part begin!"

Everyone clapped and went to eat food or put presents away or end up getting yelled at by Saix. Xion and I went by the window and secretly held hands.

"You know, Saix, is gonna make us clean up after this right?" I said.

Xion sighed. "Yeah and we'll have to destroy the Heartless."

Xion out her head on my shoulder.

"But, it was fun while it lasted." She said.

"It was," I smiled.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **_Reindoes, Santa Klouse and Ginger Snaps and Snoemoes are made up Heartless created by me._


End file.
